


(1)

by jaechernar



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechernar/pseuds/jaechernar
Relationships: Lee Juyeon & Yoo Kangmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu minkyu datang bersama kangmin ke cafe namun juyeon ternyata belum datang.

"kak minkyuu aku degdegan banget"  
"tenang² mending kita pesen minum dulu aja kali ya"

setelah memesan minum mereka kembali menunggu namun juyeon benar² tak kunjung datang.

"ngga biasanya kak juyeon telat kalo janjian, ini udah hampir 1 jam"  
"atau jangan² kak juyeon ga mau dateng karena ada aku?" kangmin mengatakannya dengan raut sedihnya, dia benar² merasa sedih dan kecewa dia hampir saja menangis, matanya sudah mulai merah dan berair.  
"jangan nangis disini, diliat banyak orang. kak juyeon pasti dateng kok, tenang ya tenang. jangan nangis yaa adek"  
"humm iya" meski mengatakan demikian wajahnya masih saja terlihat sedih.

tak lama setelah itu juyeon benar² datang, sinar kesedihan kangmin pun berganti dengan senyum secerah matahari.   
ketika juyeon melihat kangmin dia terlihat kaget tapi seketika itu juga dia juga berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya itu.  
"maaf telat tadi masih ada urusan mendadak"  
"gapapa kok kak, oh ya kenalin ini kangmin sepupu gue"

"kangmin" ucap kangmin dengan senyum manisnya mengulurkan tangan kepada juyeon.  
"juyeon" ucap juyeon seraya membalas uluran tangan kangmin, sebenarnya sekarang dia merasa campur aduk. dia kaget bercampur bahagia ternyata kangmin yang dikiranya pacar minkyu sebenarnya adalah sepupu minkyu.  
"kak juyeon, um aku boleh panggil 'kak juyeon' kan?"  
"ah iya silahkan" juyeon mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia malah bersikap kaku disaat seperti ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa rugi kenapa tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

setelah perkenalan singkat itu pun minkyu dan juyeon benar² rapat berdua dan kangmin pun hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan juyeon dengan tatapan kagum tiap kali juyeon menyuarakan idenya.

kurang lebih satu jam kemudian rapat mereka akhirnya selesai dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan santai sampai akhirnya suara telfon dari hp minkyu meninterupsi mereka.  
"hallo? iya jin ada apa?"  
...  
"hah? iyaa iya gue otw sekarang" ucap minkyu sedikit panik.  
"kak ini gue dapet telfon dari wonjin dia sakit dikosan sendirian jadi dia minta tolong gue buat dateng, maaf banget tapi abis ini kak juyeon ada acara lain ga? bisa jagain kangmin ga kak?"  
"gue free kok abis ini, ya gapapa kangmin biar sama gue aja"  
"min lu gapapa kan gue tinggal sama kak juyeon?" ucap minkyu seraya bangkit dan memakai jaket denimnya  
"iya gapapa kok kak minkyu, semoga temennya cepet sembuh ya" kangmin sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena memang ini hanya drama mereka agar dia bisa lebih lama berdua dengan juyeon.

setelah kepergian minkyu mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa saat karena kangmin yang banyak memimpin percakapan, mulai dari membahas hal umum seperti sekolah sampai hobi dan mereka sepertinya sudah bisa mengobrol secara nyaman.

tak terasa mereka banyak mengobrol sampai sudah mulai jam makan siang  
"dek, kamu mau makan siang dimana? atau mau pulang sekarang? kayaknya minkyu masih lama, kakak bisa anter kamu pulang"  
"terserah kak juyeon aja, tapi aku gamau pulang dulu ga ada orang di rumah soalnya kak, aku juga sebenernya ga mau makan di luar :("  
"kalo gitu kamu mau ga makan di apart kakak aja? kakak masakin, ya ga jago² banget sih tapi masih bisa dimakan"  
"mau kak!" ucap kangmin dengan mata yang berbinar binar, sebenarnya juga dia sudah tau dari minkyu kalau juyeon itu pandai memasak. jadi dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan mencicipi masakan juyeon apalagi mendapat bonus bisa main ke apart juyeon.


	2. (2)

"kak juyeon chatan sama pacarnya ya sampe senyum2 gitu?"   
"engga kok, ini temen2 kakak digrup pada lucu. lagian kakak ga punya pacar dek"  
mendengar jawaban dari juyeon kangmin auto tersenyum lebar  
"kak juyeon, aku mau es krim"   
"boleh, kayaknya di kulkas masih ada. bentar kakak ambilin"   
tak lama juyeon datang dengan es krim ditangannya  
"kok sendoknya cuma satu kak? kak juyeon ngga ikut makan?"   
"engga, kamu aja. abisin ya"   
kangmin memakan es krimnya dengan gembira  
"dek kamu makan es krim selalu belepotan gini ya?" ucap juyeon seraya ibu jarinya mengusap sisa es krim di ujung bibir kangmin, saat juyeon akan memasukkan jarinya ke mulutnya tangannya dicekal oleh kangmin. tangan itu diarahkan kangmin ke mulutnya sendiri dan dimasukkannya jari juyeon yang terdapat sisa es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. sepersekian detik juyeon mematung dan memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, jantungnya berdegub lebih cepat dan terdapaat gelenyar aneh di dalam dirinya. sedangkan kangmin tau tindakannya tadi merupakan suatu tindakan untuk menggoda juyeon, mendapati ekspresi juyeon berubah seperti itu dia merasa berhasil dan bahagia. juyeon berdehem sedikit untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.  
"ekmm nanti kalo es krimnya udah abis kakak anterin pulang ya? keburu malem soalnya. besok kamu sekolah kan?"   
"humm iya deh kak" ucap kangmin namun dengan ekspresi agak tidak rela, menyadari hal tersebut juyeon segera menambahkan kalimat yang membuat senyum di bibir kangmin kembali mengembang  
"untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu, besok atau kapanpun kamu boleh main lagi sesukamu. pintu apartemen kakak akan selalu terbuka buat kamu. okay"  
"okayy"  
sebenarnya juyeon juga sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan kangmin namun juyeon sadar dia harus segera memulangkan kangmin sebelum hal yang tidak sewajarnya terjadi menjadi semakin bertambah.


	3. (3)

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menonton film, setelah makan biasanya mereka mengobrol lalu lanjut menonton televisi. itulah kegiatan rutin mereka berdua 2 minggu ini. mereka masing² diam dan hanya fokus pada film, sebenarnya juyeon tidak fokus karena perbincangannya dengan kedua temannya tadi. dia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan perasaannya pada kangmin, namun tiba² tangannya dipegang oleh kangmin. juyeon pun menoleh kepada kangmin yang berada tepat disampingnya. sedangkan kangmin merubah posisi duduknya menghadap juyeon.  
"kak, sebenernya aku suka sama kakak" jantung juyeon rasanya mau copot sekarang, tak pernah dibayangkannya kangmin mengatakan padanya lebih dulu.  
"kak.. kok diem? oh kakak ga suka ya sama aku?" ucap kangmin sedikit kecewa, juyeon mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis.  
"ihh sekarang kakak malah senyum doang" ucap kangmin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya  
"kakak juga suka sama kamu, kakak juga sayang sama kamu, kakak cinta sama kamu" ucap juyeon masih sambil tersenyum.  
tiba-tiba saja wajah kangmin mendekat kearah juyeon dan dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat ke bibir juyeon. setelah itu wajahnya benar² memerah. juyeon hanya mematung untuk sepersekian detik, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah juyeon menarik kangmin lebih dekat, tangannya menangkup wajah kangmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kangmin. dipertemukannya bibir keduanya, mulanya hanya menempel lalu ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin dalam dan intens, tangan kangmin berada dileher juyeon lalu meremas rambut juyeon. dirasa pasokan oksgen mereka habis ciuman itu pun terputus dan menyisakan benang saliva keduanya. setelah mereka berciuman juyeon memeluk kangmin, rasanya benar² menyenangkan.  
"kak berarti kita sudah resmi pacaran kan?" tanya kangmin dalam pelukan juyeon  
"iya sayang, terimakasih ya udah mau bilang" ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala kangmin.


End file.
